


be quiet.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: In which Hakyeon is a bigger potential noise complaint than Hongbin and Hyuk while they're filming their VLIVE.





	be quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed when will i ever stop rushing my porn I'm sorry

Laughter.

The noise is prominent through the walls. Taekwoon can hear it loud and clear, even though it's late, way past the noise hours of their hotel. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are doing a VLIVE, and they're much too loud, to the point that Taekwoon's almost worried that they're going to get noise complaints.

He would've joined, really. But he's got another potential noise complaint squirming underneath him, biting at his lip as Taekwoon rubs teasingly at the front of Hakyeon's sweatpants.

Beads of sweat are already starting to trickle down Hakyeon's forehead. Taekwoon notices the way they glisten over his glowing skin, admiring the sight and taking in all the glorious sounds that his lover makes. Little moans and soft whimpers send his own cock throbbing slightly in arousal. 

The sounds are enough to drown out the sound of laughter next door, but it's still not enough to erase the thrill of potentially being walked in on, or even having the younger members hear them through the walls.

"Quieter," Taekwoon murmurs against Hakyeon's lips. He hovers over him a little before pulling away, fingers clumsily working down the waistband of his pants. He only pulls them down a little to expose the slight V of his hips. Admiringly, Taekwoon traces his fingers over Hakyeon's hip bones, thumbs pressing against the hard lines, all the way down to his pelvic bone.

"Taekwoon..." Hakyeon moans. His toes curl a little as he spreads his legs, already desperate for more. But Taekwoon likes to take his time and tease his lover, runs his hands over the front a few more times before he's actually pulling his sweats off. Hakyeon lifts his ass a bit to help before the younger tosses them to the ground, runs his hands up the length of Hakyeon's thighs.

They're toned and muscular, tanned and gorgeous. Taekwoon's seen them like this before, yet the sight manages to send him breathless everytime.

"You have to be quieter for me, babe," Taekwoon teases. Hakyeon whimpers, but he at least tries to comply. His teeth sink into his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. As a reward, Taekwoon lets himself reach into the slit of his boxers and run his fingers up the base of his length.

Hakyeon jolts, jerking up into his touch, and Taekwoon can't help but grin mischievously as he continues his ministrations. He thumbs gently at the slit, watching his boyfriend's face contort in pleasure. In this moment, he's really got Hakyeon in the palm of his hand, and fuck, does he love it.

"Want more?" Taekwoon says in his sickly sweet voice. Hakyeon is too weak to retaliate, as Taekwoon's slender fingers trace over the veins in his cock, jerk him to hardness. He has to press a hand to his mouth at this point to muffle the sounds he's so desperately trying to keep at bay.

"Come on--" Taekwoon laughs, slowing his motions. "You have to tell me what you want, or I won't give it to you."

The look on Hakyeon's face says it all— flushed cheeks and knitted brows. Bastard, Taekwoon reads. But still, he remains smug, gripping his cock and licking his lips at the lewd noise he makes.

"What do you want babe? Let me hear you--"

And then he reaches up, removes Hakyeon's hand from his mouth. Hakyeon lets out a whine of protest. There are tears forming at the corner of his eyes in desperation as he bites at his lips and grinds uselessly into Taekwoon's touch.

"Please.." he whimpers.

"Please what?" Taekwoon replies, his eyes hungry with lust.

Hakyeon shudders again, but he swallows his pride, the words rolling so beautifully off his tongue.

"Make me feel good."

And that's all Taekwoon needs to hear. In a flash, Hakyeon's underwear is torn from his legs, and Taekwoon is shoving them apart, eagerly dragging Hakyeon up and lifting his legs over his shoulders. A yelp escapes from his mouth— a little too loud for his liking, but he doesn't care anymore. He leans forward, slicking his tongue roughly over Hakyeon's rim.

Hakyeon likes this, he knows. The moans of pleasure give it away, as Taekwoon traces the tip of his tongue around the rim, pushes his tongue in as far as it can go. His lover's body is hot, and he starts to spew profanities in a way that Taekwoon's never quite heard from him before. 

For a moment, he pulls away to admire the sight— Hakyeon sprawled out so beautifully before him, his wet hole glistening with his own spit. A little curse escapes Taekwoon's lips too, and he presses a soft, loving kiss to Hakyeon's tanned thigh.

"Fucking gorgeous--" he murmurs. Then he's going back to work, tonguing at his hole, getting him nice and wet, all ready for him.

"Oh--" Hakyeon cries out, his fingers curling into the sheets below. The sound is music to Taekwoon's ears.

"Careful--" he teases again, slurping up his own spit. It's filthy, but Hakyeon doesn't complaining. "Hongbin and Sanghyuk's are still awake."

"Fuck them--" Hakyeon whines. He doesn't care anymore. "I just want you-- please, Taekwoon-ah, just fuck me."

At that, Taekwoon pauses, grins as he slides Hakyeon's thighs off of his shoulders. God, yes, Taekwoon thinks.

He slides away a little bit from Hakyeon, just so he can pull his own shirt over his head, strip himself until he's bare, stroking his hard cock, using the precum at the tip to lube himself up. All the while, he keeps his eyes on Hakyeon, teasing him as he anticipates what's to come.

Finally, Taekwoon spreads his legs wide, positions his cock at Hakyeon's tight and wet entrance, still covered with spit. He grinds softly against it, only pushing the tip inside. It drives Hakyeon crazy. He cries out in protest, trying to push his hips up so he can have more.

"Taekwoon, please--"

With that, Taekwoon slides in, fingers bruising into Hakyeon's hips and a smile curling on his lips. "See? Wasn't so hard to ask for what you want, was it?"

But Hakyeon doesn't answer. Instead, he shudders and lets out a soft cry, his fingers digging into the sheets again. Taekwoon himself whines at the feeling, his boyfriend's heat so tight around him. It's overwhelming. He bites his lip and lets out a sigh, adjusting for a quick moment as Hakyeon calls his name.

"More--" he begs, and Taekwoon complies. He starts to push into the older male, slowly at first. As much as he likes to tease, as good as it would feel to fuck his boyfriend nice and hard from the very beginning... the last thing he wants to do is hurt Hakyeon. 

So he waits. He waits until Hakyeon is begging for more and more, until neither of them can take it anymore, and Taekwoon's hunched over Hakyeon's figure, fucking him hard, with his hands at either side of his head. Hakyeon's clawing at his back, no longer bothering to muffle the moans that escape his lips. 

"Fuck-- Taekwoon!" He cries out, crescent like marks left in Taekwoon's shoulder blades as he digs into the skin. His heels dig into his back, and the younger male continues to fuck into him, roughly, eagerly.

"So fucking good, Hakyeon--" Taekwoon whispers, tightening his grip. He's so close, so fucking close--

And then he comes-- a mess all over Hakyeon's body as he pulls out and jerks himself to completion. His release falls in ribbons against Hakyeon's golden skin, and its not long after that he comes too, a loud, short cry escaping with the sound.

When they're done, they lie there. Hakyeon insists that they clean up first, but Taekwoon simply wipes the sweat and sex from his skin, and then his own, before he's holding him close, soothing him in his arms.

He checks his texts, and there's one message from the maknae next door:

 _get a room-- oh wait._

Taekwoon rolls his eyes and sets his phone aside, bringing Hakyeon into his arms once more.


End file.
